


What's This?

by Momma_Time



Series: What in the World? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Alex au, Alien alex, Fluff, M/M, Other, alex is a little shit, but not yet, human thomas, rn hes just a curious pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: What is that thing walking around with a stick in its mouth? Why is this couch so much softer than the ones the creature had back home? This thing is called a hoodie?What the hell is that thing and how did it get in my house?





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jamilton Space au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297117) by Chartreuxis. 



> This is based on art of an au that Chartreuxis on Tumblr made that was so dang adorable.

Blue eyes peeked out from inside a cabinet in the kitchenette, watching the human rush around and doing some kind of hygiene regimen that the creature didn't understand. What was that thing sticking out of the human's mouth? It would later find out that it was called a "toothbrush" and that it cleaned humans' dull fangs.

A rich aroma pulled the creature out of its wandering thoughts, and it looked out through a crack again, catching the human pouring a dark liquid into a cup. The creature decided that it liked the scent of that liquid, and wanted to try it sometime. Maybe. As the human tossed a bag over its shoulder, the hidden being slowly poked its head out a little more to see the human rush out the door, locking it behind them.

As soon as the human was gone, the creature unfolded itself as it crawled out of the cabinets, straightening up once it could. The being stood at about 5'4" and had pale blue skin that stretched delicately over a lithe frame. Padding through the apartment silently, it crept around to observe the gadgets in the kitchenette. Once it nearly burned its hand on the stovetop, the creature decided that it needed to look at the rest of the human dwelling. It wandered into the sitting area, where it found a black rectangle with sharp edges. The tech was flat, and after a moment of looking it over, the creature determined that it was similar to a holovid. It was so...primitive.

It scrunched its nose and cautiously approached another larger rectangle covered in soft fabric; a couch. Pushing its hand down on the surface, a soft giggle erupted from the being as the only warning before it jumped and landed longways on its back over the surface of the couch. It was so much softer than what they had back home; it wasn't hard and made of solid metal, designed to force the user to sit up straight and be "stuffy." The being never liked their chairs.

After letting its head lull to the side, it stared out at the small room with a tiny smile. Yes, it liked it here already, minus that hot thing in the kitchen. It didn't like that very much.

Once it had its fill of the soft couch, the being rolled off and to its knees. Carefully, it stood up and made its way down the short hallway, peeking into a small bedroom. A bed; that, it recognized. Two doors were off to the side, and it randomly picked one. A closet. It remembered its mother having one like this. The clothes inside felt divine; some shirts were buttery-soft while others were heavy and warm. After running its hands over everything, it slowly began to take things out, sniffing them with a happy sigh before dropping them to the floor. It didn't take long for there to be a large pile of shirts and pants and jackets.

The creature slid on a large jacket with a pouch in the front and something to cover its head in the back. The inside was so soft and cozy, and it didn't take long for the being to kneel and start adjusting the pile of clothes into a little nest, where it promptly made itself at home and fell asleep.


	2. Is That My Hoodie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds a mess of clothes, and another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chartreuxis is almost done with the first part of the comic, so keep an eye on their tumblr. I can't wait for you guys to see their adorable work!

Thomas couldn’t tell you how long he’d been waiting for class to end. He was exhausted after spending all day faking a smile and confidence and trying to fit in. Even as a freshman, he had a reputation to build and uphold. He kept checking his watch, hoping that time would move more quickly and catching his friend's eye who stifled a snort at his impatience and looked back to his notes. He would be lost without his friend James in his life. Who else could understand the chaos in his head that was exacerbated when he was around people? Thomas couldn't imagine life without James to ground him anymore.  
  
Knowing that Thomas needed space to recharge himself, James parted ways with him after class, leaving Thomas to stroll back to his apartment at his own pace. It was relaxing to be outside, to feel the sun on his face; the warmth of the sun on his skin compared to the crisp autumn air reminded him of home, and he wished desperately to go back to the golden fields as fall set in, and plants began to go into die or fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Hands crammed into his pockets, Thomas sighed quietly and made his way back home, where he was just happy to find silence and warmth. Bless heating and air systems. He dropped his bags at the door, hung his jacket, and kicked off his shoes on his way to the kitchen to make himself a mug of tea. At the moment, he just needed something to warm up and soothe his nerves. Taking the mug of tea with him, he collapsed onto the couch and exhaled in relief. Thomas closed his eyes and relaxed into the plush cushion, savoring the feeling of being home and alone. Silence. That was all he needed here. But something felt off. Something was different.  
  
He opened his eyes and peered around the room curiously. Thomas couldn't put his finger on whatever it was that wasn't right to him; he needed to investigate.

  
Setting his mug to the side, Thomas started to search his apartment, looking for anything out of place that would alert him to someone had been here. He just had that...feeling.  
  
Nothing in the living room or kitchen, so to his room he went.  
  
If you had asked him if actually finding someone or something was on his mind, he would have said no, but that hair-raising feeling was natural for people. But looking at the mess on the floor in front of his closet, Thomas was inclined to believe that something had definitely been here. "Really?" Thomas grumbled to himself, forgetting to finish looking around as he started collecting the pile of clothes.  
  
Only, he couldn't. He tried to pull them up again, this time grabbing his hoodie, only for there to be an unearthly squawk that was wearing it. They started to flail, panicking and grasping at their neck where the collar was choking them; Thomas yelped and jumped back after he let go, stumbling and falling on his ass by the pile of clothes. The mass flailed another second before it managed to sit up. It whirled around to look at Thomas, large eyes impossibly wide.  
  
It was startling to see someone with such large eyes, and with such a vibrant blue. They were beautiful, in an odd way. Dark, wavy hair fell over its shoulders delicately once the hood fell back, with two antennae popping up once the weight of the hood was gone. The pale blue skin worried Thomas for a moment, that color usually meaning someone was oxygen starved. But whatever this was, it wasn't human, and it may have been different. How he managed to have that logical thought, Thomas couldn't tell you.  
  
He would have found the creature cute if he were not in the middle of freaking out.  
  
The being tilted its head curiously, large eyes narrowing slightly as it took Thomas in. It opened its mouth to say something, maybe, but Thomas was already falling to the side, passing out.


	3. You're a What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander the Great said what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out yesterday morning, but my anxiety medicine makes me a potato on the days I take it (I have to every other day and I'm seriously thinking about stopping it because of this) and so I didn't get ANYTHING done yesterday. No chores. No writing. I think I did a load of laundry but that's it. I couldn't motivate myself to do anything after that.  
> I need to talk to my doc about it the next time I see him because I can't live like that; I can only function like a normal human being every other day? No thank you.

When the human fell over, the creature crawled closer on its hands and knees to observe what could now be a corpse. Except that its chest was moving, so the human was obviously still breathing. Damn. The creature would have loved to observe a dead human.  
  
It leaned over the man, taking in his sharp features and the well-trimmed scruff along his jaw and around his mouth. Visually appealing was one way to describe him. And his hair looked soft and fluffy. The being reached out cautiously and ran its fingertips over the edge of the mass of hair. Huh. It was both soft and not. Odd. Carefully, it ran its hands down the human's chest to feel what a human was like on their core. Hard. The man was well built, the creature determined. So, he was a danger to the creature. Maybe. After all, he did try to choke the blue alien. Was it on purpose or accident?  
  
Hands went back to the man's face, gently cupping his cheeks and hoping to open its mouth enough to check the size of his teeth. He didn't have claws, but maybe he had fangs. The being managed to get the human's mouth open and started tilting its head this way and that, pulling the lips back to get a better look at the man's teeth. They were so...dull. How boring. How did humans survive with such dull teeth? How primitive.  
  
The human huffed, stirring and slowly opened his eyes. When he realized that his mouth was pried open, he almost bit off the creature's fingers in his panic to close his mouth. He stared up at the alien in shock, gaping, and suddenly bolted upright, nearly smacking their foreheads together when the creature only just pulled back in time. The alien scrambled back to put space between them, remembering the strength he had in his core and how he'd nearly strangled it. Was he going to hurt it?  
  
Maybe not. The human looked ready to piss himself.  
  
That thought made the alien giggle quietly. The tall, scary, dull-fanged human with wet breeches. It got an odd look from the human, which only had the creature full out laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
Rude.  
  
"A person." The being deadpanned, no longer amused by the human's behavior.  
  
The human seemed just as done as the alien, and his frightened expression turned sour. "No shit, Sherlock. But what ARE you?"  
  
"We just went over that!" The blue alien crawled closer and nudged at the human's chest. "I'm a person."  
  
"'Aight, fine! You're a person! But you're not human, so what are you?" He looked ready to strangle the creature already.  
  
There was a long pause before the alien sported a shit-eating grin, fangs bared. "A person."  
  
After another long pause, the human groaned and smacked a hand over his face. "You little...fine. What do I call you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know what you humans do with names, or why you have them. Back home, I was just a number. That's how we did things." The blue being shrugged, dismissive to the human's predicament.  
  
"Then I'll have to come up with one, I think." He paused before holding out his hand, "I'm Thomas."  
  
The alien stared at the hand, and rather than shaking it, it leaned over and licked his palm. There. Revenge for being an asshole. Thomas squawked and yanked his hand away, wiping the blue-ish saliva on his jeans with a grimace. "You disgusting little--"  
  
"What are you going to call me?"  
  
Thomas stopped his panicked rubbing and ranting, dark eyes flicking up to the creature before him. "Uh, well, do uh, does your kind have, mmm, genders or...?"  
  
It sat there quietly a moment, brows furrowed as it thought on the question. "I think I heard a human say the word was male?"  
  
There was a pause as Thomas scratched his chin, thinking on what he could call the alien. His mind flitted around through the events of his day and stopped on his memories of his history class. Who had they talked about? Alexander the Great. "How does Alexander sound?"  
  
"Al-legzan-der?"  
  
"No. Alexander."  
  
"That's what I said!" The pair glared at one another for a moment before the alien smiled slightly. "I like it."  
  
"Then I'll call you Alexander."


End file.
